Generally, lofted mats of polymeric filaments have been formed by producing continuous filaments of polymeric material, orienting the filaments for strength, cutting the continuous filaments into discrete segments, carding the discrete segments, and then applying a binder to form an integral, lofted mat.
Also it is well known to fluidically attenuate streams of material into filaments, but the degree of control over the filaments in such processes has generally not been great. In forming lofted mats of a relatively low density wherein the lofted mat is produced in a single continuous process, the need for control over the deposition of the filaments is especially critical for glass and/or polymeric filaments. Essentially, the attenuating fluid or medium must be separated from the filaments. One such system is disclosed in commonly assigned, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 99,060 filed Dec. 12, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,395.